Hellboy : Odder Jobs
Hellboy: Odder Jobs is the second anthology collecting non-chronological short stories written for the Hellboy novel series, based on the comic book series by Mike Mignola, who provided cover illustrations for each story. Short Storyedit Guillermo del Toro and Matthew Robbins co-authored the short story, "Tasty Teeth", which was published in the 2004 anthology Hellboy: Odder Jobs by Dark Horse Comics. In the story, Hellboy encounters tooth fairies in a tomb in Romania, featuring elements that were later incorporated into the auction house sequence in the film.[citation needed] ContentsEdit ''The Brotherhood of the Gun''Edit Written by Frank Darabont Hellboy has to confront a re-enactor in a Wild West tourist town, who is unaware that he is the ghost of a genuine gunfighter who has been dead for a century. ''From an Enchanter Fleeing''Edit Written by Peter Crowther Hellboy investigates a mysterious fog in a small New England town from which ghosts are emerging. ''Down in the Flood''Edit Written by Scott Allie Abe Sapien has to determine what kind of force is snatching the inhabitants of a flooded Ohio town. ''The Newford Spook Squad''Edit Written by Charles de Lint A skeptical police detective appointed as the head of Newford's new Paranormal Investigations Task Force becomes a believer when his squad is partnered with Hellboy and Liz Sherman for their first case. ''Water Music''Edit Written by David J. Schowr While sleeping underwater, Abe Sapien becomes susceptible to vague memories of his origins. ''The Vampire Brief''Edit Written by James L. Cambias A flamboyant vampire is living in plain sight in New Orleans; since all of his "victims" are willing volunteers, Hellboy has to try an unusual tactic to lure the vampire into sunlight: filing a lawsuit. ''Unfinished Business''Edit Written by Ed Gorman & Richard Dean Starr During the Korean War, Hellboy is called in by an old acquaintance to stop a succubus preying on the young men of an Army base. ''Saint Hellboy''Edit Written by Tom Piccirilli Hellboy is asked by a priest to help free his mother (the wife of a prominent Mafia Don) from suspected demonic possession. ''Sleepless in Manhatta''nEdit Written by Nancy Kilpatrick A demon is stalking the people of Manhattan at night. ''The Wish Hounds''Edit Written by Sharyn McCrumb Hellhounds are preying on the children of a small town in Appalachia, and Hellboy suspects the inhabitants of an upscale gated community nearby. ''Act of Mercy''Edit Written by Thomas E. Sniegoski A decrepit demon, long past its prime, kidnaps children and issues a challenge to Hellboy, wanting nothing more than to go out with a bang. ''The Thrice-Named Hill''Edit Written by Graham Joyce An archaeological team disappears while excavating an ancient mound in Great Britain. When Hellboy confronts the monster responsible, he is stunned when she introduces herself as his sister. ''Of Blood, of Clay''Edit Written by James A. Moore Roger must try to reason with a golem created during World War II that is rampaging in modern Germany, either unaware or simply not caring that the Nazis were defeated decades ago. ''A Full and Satisfying Life''Edit Written by Ray Garton Bullying at an exclusive boarding school leads to tragedy when a Greek exchange student has had enough and summons a manticore to punish his tormentors. ''The Glass Road''Edit Written by Tim Lebbon Fire demons have scorched a stretch of the Arabian desert into pure glass, and Hellboy fears that the road will lead straight to Hell if he and Liz follow it to its end. ''Tasty Teeth''Edit Written by Guillermo del Toro & Matthew Robbins Investigating several missing children in Romania, Hellboy encounters the true-life version of tooth fairies. Category:Media